pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Lair of the Snowmen SFway
This is a team build for clearing and completing The Secret Lair of the Snowman dungeon in a very short time. Overview Terra Tank * / Ranger Tank ** / Tank Variant ** / Tank Variant Warder Tank * / Wardkeeper Tank ** / Wardkeeper Tank Variant Spikers * / Spiker ' * ' / Shadow Form Spiker EoE * / EoE ** / EoE Variant Attributes and Skills Terra Tank prof=R/A Expertise=12+1+3 Shadow=12of distressParadoxFormstabilityDefenseural's hammer!"defenseoptional/build prof=A/E Shadow=12+1+3 earth=12of distressparadoxformof earthbattle standard of honorarmordefenseoptional/build prof=E/R Earth=12+1+3 Wilderness=12 energy=3+1strikerchaserauraof swiftnessfleshbattle standard of honorural's hammer!"armor/build *For optionals consider shadowsteps for health Equipment * Make sure you have a +20% enchant mod to maintain Shadowform/Obsidian Flesh and a high energy weapon or weapon set Usage *Ball the first two groups. If you are running the R/A build, spike them yourself with Whirling Defense *In the third room, help bridge block by standing next to the warder tank *In the fourth room, let the warder tank ball the group of snowmen that spam daze, then run past and go to the boss-like foe. *Ball the enemies at the boss-like foe and kill the mob yourself and grab the key *In the last room, run past the inital group and ball and kill Freezie and the foes around him Warder Tank prof=A/E Shadow=12+1+3 earth=12of distressparadoxformof earthof Concentrationam unstoppable!"against foesarmor/build prof=E/R Earth=12+1+3 Wilderness=12 energy=3+1Strikerchaserauraof Swiftnessfleshof Concentrationam unstoppable!against foes/build Equipment * Make sure you have a +20% enchantment mod and high energy weapon or weapon set Usage *Make sure you use glypf of concentration before every cast when dealing with daze spammers *Make sure you use "I am unstoppable!" when dealing with the daze spammers since Hidden Rock also causes knock-down which can slow the balling process *Before you call a target, make sure you use ward against foes to keep them from un-balling during spikes *Let the terra tank ball the first two groups *Ball the daze spammers in the third room and block them at the bridge with the terra tank then call a target in the middle of the mob *In the fourth room, ball the first group and pull the off to the side so the terra tank can pass *When the terra tank passes and the mob is balled well, call a target in the center of the mob *After the first group in the fourth room is dead, repeat the same process for the second *In the last room, help kill the inital group Spiker prof=Any/anyoptionaloptionaloptionaloptionaloptionalOptionaloptionalEscape/build prof=A/Any Shadow=12+1+3 of distressparadoxformoptionaloptionaloptionaloptionalEscape/build Equipment *If you're an assassin, make sure you have a +20% enchantment mod weapon to maintain Shadow Form Build options per class *'Monks' should consider bringing a RoJ build with smite condition *'Mesmers' should consider bringing a VoR, Panic, Keystone, or E-Surge build with Complicate *'Warriors' should consider bringing a 100b build with MoP *'Elementalists' should consider bringing an Assassins Promise nuker, Searing Flame, or shockwave build *'Rangers' should consider bringing a splinter barrage build *'Necromancers' should consider bringing a SS build *'Ritualists' should consider bringing a SoS or DwG build with Glyph of Concentration (for a DwG build) *'Assassins' should consider bringing a "snow" or chaos storm SF spiker build *'Dervishes' should consider bringing a "holy nuker" build *'Paragons' should consider bringing a condition spamming build with epidemic and song of concentration Usage *Try to spike at the same time with the other spikers *Spike only when a target has been called *If someone needs healed, use Ebon Escape on them *If the terra tank is not an R/A, spike the mob in the first room *Kill everything along the way to the third room, note that those foes can not be balled so you will have to kill them indivisually *In the third room, kill the first four enemies off to the right before killing the foes at the bridge *Spike the mob at the bridge when it's called then kill everything along the path to the fourth room *In the fourth room, spike the mobs when called as usual *Most likely there will be a few leftover enemies from the terra tank getting the key to the next room, so kill them *In the last room, the inital group can not be balled so kill them indivisually EoE prof=R/Rt Beast=12+1+3 Channeling=12 Restoration=3of extinctionrageof soulsRiftural's hammer!"optionalspiritsof my flesh/build prof=rt/r Beast=12 Channeling=12+1+3 Restoration=3of extinctionrageof soulsRiftural's hammer!"optionalspiritsof my flesh/build *Consider Spirit Siphon or a benifical spirit for the optional space *Note, if you or your group wants, you can exchange the channeling skils for restoration skills to heal Equipment *A +20 energy staff is best Usage *Always maintain EoE and keep it at a safe distance so it wont be killed by ice jets or enemies *Help spike by putting Ancestor's Rage on the tank and using your other skills or heal if you have restoration skills *Follow the group and summon EoE colser to you to make sure the spike will kill everything *Res only if theres a few people who died. If most of your team died, just wipe Team Build Counters *Incompetant tanks *Incompetant spikes *Aggro being diverted to the spikers Notes *As stated before, some groups can not be balled *If you are not a tank and you get dazed, step back and lose the attention of enemies *The Secret Lair of the Snowmen is the best way to farm Dwarf Reputation points as it gives 1000-1500 Dwarf reputation if you fully clear it *This speed clear can completely clear The Secret Lair of the Snowmen in 8-12 minutes See also *Offical Wiki information on The Secret Lair of the Snowmen